


Rubberhose Soul

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [94]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Toon Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Another take on what could have happened to Sammy.Intended to take place sometime after Voices (Drops of Reality C45).





	Rubberhose Soul

As he entered the main hallway of the music department, Henry noticed a limp form lying next to a Bendy cutout. For a moment, he wondered if it was a dead body, but as he got closer, he saw that not only was the figure breathing, but that he was very familiar looking.

"Sammy?"

Indeed, the unconscious man did resemble a cartoon version of Sammy Lawrence, which made Henry wonder just who he'd seen in the ink-flooded hallway. Before he could think on it further, he spotted another audio log. He turned it on, and Sammy's voice issued forth.

"So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink kept flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."

"Uhhh..."

Looking down, Henry saw that Sammy had been awoken by the recording.

"Who...?"

"Sammy, is that you?"

"H-Henry?" Sammy blinked and rubbed his eyes. "God, I haven't seen you for years. Don't tell me Joey lured you here, too."

"I got a letter from him, if that's what you mean," Henry said, helping the other man to his feet. "Did he do this to you?"

"Not sure how, but yeah," Sammy replied, gesturing to himself. "He wrote me a letter, saying he had something to show me. When I got here, I found him outside my old office with a couple of drinks. Mine had to have been drugged, since I passed out. When I woke up, I was under the Ink Machine, tied up like a girl on the train tracks. I tried to get away, but the damn thing turned on, and I got an ink shower." He shuddered at the memory.

"Damnit, Joey," Henry muttered aloud. "What were you doing?"

As the two men set off on their search for a way out, Sammy continued his story.

"I'm not sure why I didn't get turned into...this...sooner, given how much ink I've had dumped on me. All I can say is that it hurt like hell. Imagine every cell in your body melting before being stretched out, all while being on fire."

For a while, there was silence as they walked through the halls. Eventually, Sammy asked a question that had been on his mind.

"How are the others?"

"Those who didn't come back here, you mean? Let's see." Henry began counting on his fingers. "Wally got into boxing, and turned out to be good enough to do it professionally. Susie's a stage actress, and she ended up marrying him, believe it or not. Thomas, Shawn, and Grant are doing fine too." He paused. "I think there are a few others, but that's who I remember off the top of my head."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sammy allowed himself a smile. "I never expected Susie to end up with Franks, but as long as they're OK..." He sighed. "Part of me feels I should have cut him a little more slack."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Henry said reassuringly. "Anyway, who else is here?"

"I know there are at least four others," answered Sammy. "Norman's in the same state as me. Matt, Rick, and Allison...not so much."

"You mean Matt Thorn, Rick Pavel, and Allison Pendle?" Henry asked in surprise. "What happened to them?"

"Joey gave them ink baths too, but they came out looking just like Bendy and pals. Not to mention, Matt and Rick had their heads messed with, too. As far as they know, they were always Bendy and Boris."

He paused there, fiddling with his hands a bit.

"Then there's the other...things wandering the halls..."


End file.
